Si no llego a jurarte
by LazDLi
Summary: Post TSCard: "Shaoran... Hay una cosa que yo no te he dicho aún. Ya te conocí, ahora, antes muerta que una casualidad" Es algo que tú no planeas, Algo que no quieres, Algo que no estaba en tu lista, Algo de lo que no te podrás olvidar solo ignorándolo, menos si sus vidas están en juego, luego de la aparición inesperada de cierta persona. SxS
1. Chapter 1

**Si no llego a jurarte**

**Prólogo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, pertenecen a CLAMP, si me pertenecieran, Sakura y Shaoran estarían besándose en una casa de paja**

* * *

¿Eso fue lo que quiso decir MeiLing cuando me escribió que no fuera tan distraída?

...

Si, eso siempre me lo decía Tomoyo, pero luego comenzó a tener más frecuencia.

¿Habré quedado en ridículo por no darme cuenta yo misma ni un poco de lo que sentía Shaoran por mi y que tuviera que decírmelo letra por letra? Tal vez si, tal vez no. Luego de pensarlo bien me dí cuenta, que, para algunos, ya que el se enamoró de mí por eso, todo el tiempo me comporté de esa manera, no cambié nunca.

Por lo cual, a el le gustaba esa forma de ser mía, así que con él, al menos, no quedé mal, o eso creo. He mantenido el osito de peluche que le me dio antes de irse... Sin avisar.

Pero ¿el pensaba que no me iba a enterar? no, yo tengo mis fuentes secretas, bueno, no.

Estuve tanto tiempo sin notar aquello, que no sé en que momento fue más fuerte.

Pero... No había nada que se interpusiera ¿Cierto?

Luego de salir de mi tan ocupado mundo, me di el tiempo para recordar un poco y así decirme que, mi hermano en realidad detestaba a Li por bellas razones, No porque el me fuera a hacer daño, y bueno, por algo más que ya se sale de los motivos de odio entre "Personas normales" y va más a fondo con el mundo Card Captor.

Antes de irse a Hong Kong, me confesó su amor. Yo no entendía nada, así que no dije nada que mi boca quisiera decir. Me confundí tanto.

Él también me gusta mucho a mi, pero ¿Que clase de gusto era ese? No era fraternal, no lo amaba como a mi papá, a Yukito, a mi hermano,no.

Tampoco como amo a mis compañeros, Tomoyo por ejemplo.

Era algo que estaba tan fuera de mi alcance que no tenía ni idea, porque no lo había sentido nunca, Tampoco lo tenía en mis planes, ya que solo pensaba en lo que estaba ocurriendo en el presente. Pero ahora lo estaba haciendo y había quedado atrapada.

"El corazón de los hombres es tan complicado!" "Aún eres joven para saberlo" -Me dijo mi amiga, donde estaba como siempre, en mi momento.

Han pasado 3 meses y medio desde la última vez que lo vi, en el aeropuerto, pasándome el osito de felpa, que cuando le pregunté a quién se lo iba a dar, anteriormente, se escapó de la conversación que ni siquiera había comenzado.

Luego de aquello, ocurrió algo tan película, el ascensor descompuesto, en esa ocasión fue donde el me abrazó, sin que nadie se lo pidiera, sin que lo obligaran, ni lo amenazaran, lo hizo por voluntad propia y con toda la seriedad, que nunca alguien como él, había puesto en mí.

El día en que le confesé a Yukito mi amor por el, me puso una mirada tan post paternal encima, sentí que me estuviera hablando mi abuelo, sentí que me estaba hablando un familiar, no una persona que amé tiempo después, no cuando nací, fuera de la que ya amaba, pero aún no se iba todo por completo, quedaba algo, y el me lo hizo entender, lo que yo apreciaba de él, era una especie de mezcla, entre cariño y enamoramiento

Shaoran me dijo que no llorara, que estaba seguro de que encontraría a esa persona que realmente amo más que nadie. Y no me mintió. El ya la tenía.

Y cuando supe que la persona que a le gustaba, era más baja que él, pensé en todos menos en mí.

Y no hablo solo de felicidad, el en múltiples ocasiones, me salvó, se arriesgó por mi, viceversa, ¡Oh, y como olvidar el día en que cuando Eriol iba en la parte más tétrica del relato, este se dio cuenta de que yo tenía mucho miedo y dijo que era hora de irnos a dormir! Eso es muy importante, para mi.

Recuerdo que al comienzo nos llevábamos como... mejor digo que no nos llevábamos, es más fácil.

Y bien, Shaoran no llegó fácil así que fácil no se va a ir. ¡Se los demostraré!

* * *

**Gracias por leer, dejen reviews, los quiero n.n**


	2. Donde es imposible liberarse

**Si no Llego a Jurarte**

**"Ki NiNaru Aitsu/Arigatou"**

**C2: "Donde es imposible liberarse"**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a las maravillosas CLAMP...**

* * *

_**El Viento es limpio Y Fresco**_

_**Entre las nubes te veo **_

_**En todos lados me alcanzas**_

_**Te me metiste en la piel**_

_**Entre las Flores y el Mar**_

_**Siempre está**_

_**El recuerdo de ayer...**_

_**De Ayer...**_

MeiLin preguntó.

_ ¿Ya te respondió?

_ No. -Dijo él, secamente-

_ Pero como es posible! -Exclamó.

_ Yo la confundí mucho, aún más que la última vez que supo algo de amor

_ Eso es ridículo, te he dicho que si no sale bien tu compromiso conmigo será nuevamente visible. -Frunció el ceño-

_ Claro, uno hace de todo, lo demuestra todo, lo sabe...

_ Y esa persona no lo sabe, porque es tarada -Interrumpe-

_ Ya debió haberlo pensado, soy yo el que no le dio tiempo -Se culpa otra vez-

_ Pues, debió avisarte por mensaje

_ Ella... es.. puntual. -Dijo esto último buscando palabras-

-Fin de la conversación-

Tomoyo y Meilin tuvieron una conversación bastante estúpida, Hasta que la Li llegó al grano. Tenían planeado llegar la misma próxima semana a Japón. ~Si no era la razón, sería la fuerza~

Daidouji igualmente estaba emocionada, debía capturar el instante más importante (Sea para bien o sea para mal) en la vida de su mejor amiga, Sakura.

_ ¡¿Que qué hiciste?! -Preguntó Shaoran exaltado-

_ ¿No te parece genial? -Su prima apretó los ojos invadida de osos de peluche-

_ ¿Para que iría? ¡No tengo nada que hacer allá!

_ _(Una chica que confesarse)... -Pensó- _ Pero eso no te lo pregunté -Hizo una pausa- Y tú como el primo amoroso y responsable que eres, debes ir. Además yo tengo muchas cosas que hablar con Daidouji... ¡¿No vas a permitir que me pase algo?! ¡¿O si?! -Hizo un puchero-

_...

_ ¡Gracias! - Le dio un abrazo que aplastó sus órganos internos-

_Nos vamos a Japón, Nos vamos a Japón, Lalala, Japón, Lalalalala tuturutu -_Recitó corriendo hacia todas partes, empacando sus cosas-

Por su lado, Shaoran echaba cosas al azar a la maleta. Abrió un cajón y encontró algo, algo simple,pero valioso.

FlashBack-

Toma -Estiró su mano, dándole una bufanda-

¿Para mí?

Sí -Sonrió-

_ ¿La hiciste tú?...

_¡Sí! - Sus ojos parecían gemas verdes de cristal de lo grandes y brillosos que estaban producto de la felicidad-

_ ... -Su mente quedó completamente en blanco, mientras su corazón bailaba samba-

Oh, supongo que no la quieres -Se entristeció por unos segundos y luego sonrió, como siempre-

¡No, No! Si la quiero! -Se la quitó de las manos con un movimiento rápido y la colocó en su cuello.

_Por eso se quedó dormida en clase... Estuvo toda la noche haciéndola...y para mí _

-Fin Del FlashBack-

_ Sakura -Suspiró-

_ Para allá vamos -Dijo Meilin apareciendo de la nada-

(¿Por qué cada vez que pronunciaba ese nombre debía llegar alguien, por muy solo que estuviera?)

_ ¡Agradezco que no querías venir!

_ Ya has viajado sola -Cierra lo ojos derrotado, no necesitaba una respuesta-

_ ¿Que crees que diría o pensaría Kinomoto si me viera solo a mi y a ti no? -Pone las manos en las caderas-

_ Ya no sigas

_ Así se habla -Agarra a Shaoran del brazo y lo arrastra hasta la puerta. Lo suelta, toma unos lentes de sol que estaban encima y grita: "¡Ya nos vamos, Hasta luego a todos!" Con su voz chillona.- Sale tomando su bolso para viajes con ruedas.

_ Hasta pronto, madre, dele mis palabras igualmente a mis hermanas por parte mía -Se despide el castaño-

_ No digo que lo hagas, pero intenta volver pronto y no llegarme contando algo anormal, joven

"¡Entre más rápido más rápido!" -Gritó desde afuera-

_ Tendré que arriesgarme -Resopló-

~ Japón ~

Sakura y Tomoyo estaban viendo las grabaciones de la valiente chica, Daidouji, que iba hasta donde el viento la llevara, con tal de guardar en su cámara, los momentos más interesantes y épicos que una niña de su edad podría tener. En eso era suertuda.

Kero se comía los postres de ambas.

Tomoyo miraba sus "Obras de Arte" Con ojos cristalinos, pero aún, igual, le daba un vistazo a cada rato a su amiga que observaba, o mejor dicho, solo tenía un objeto que servía como punto de visualización.

"Ya han pasado 4 meses desde que Shaoran regresó a Hong Kong, ¿No es así, Tomoyo?" -Dijo ella interrogante, pero más de afirmación, solo tenía ganas de decir eso. Con forma dulce y melancólica-

"Sí" -Le contestó cálida-

Las dos continuaron con la conversación.

Sakura tenía unas tremendas ganas de responderle a esa persona, a esa que doblaba su cerebro sin tocarlo.

_ Vaya.

Sin embargo, no podía, no fue capaz el Pre-Día, Tampoco el día, ni tampoco la peor parte de TODO ese día. Decírselo cuando hicieron su ultimo contacto verbal y físico. Gritarle cuando se iba llendo, aún tenía tiempo, y quedar como quedara con las demás personas, jamás le habría importado menos algo que no fuese eso, después de todo, ya había empujado, saltado por encima de su equipaje, pedido permiso y chocado con todos los presentes, no era ni el menor problema ponerse a gritar "Te Amo" en pleno aeropuerto.

Una clase entera y demás, después, ambas fueron al parque que habían construido en la casa de Hiragizawa, No les parecía nada malo, pero tampoco era bueno, siendo ellas las que conocían a Eriol.

_ Era bonita

_ Lo sé, fue una gran casa.

Tomoyo empezó a decir unas cosas que Sin quererlo, no les prestó atención, eso estaba mal pero no podía evitar fijarse en otra cosa

_ ¿Que sucede, Sakura?

_ Hay una presencia aquí, está dentro del parque. -Sakura sale corriendo sin mirar, solo guiándose por su cuerpo para mayor grado de concentración-

_ ¡Espérame! -Va y comienza a seguirla-

Nuevamente, alguien que va caminando tranquilo y alguien que va caminando apurado no se llevan bien. La "Flor De Cerezo" tropieza y cuando está por caer hacia atrás, alguien la toma del brazo.

Pasan unos segundos de análisis, hasta que los dos retroceden espantados, y gritan. Llega entonces su más madura prima oji-roja, que ahora estaba a favor de la relación.

_ ¿Pasa algo? ¿Viste algo?... ¡Kinomoto!

_ Eehhm...

_ ¡Llegué! -Avisó Tomoyo agitada- Hola Meilin, Hola Li, ¿Ya están aquí? -Les saludó, en impresión de Sakura, para ella era lo más normal del mundo-

_(Eso fue rápido) -Pensó Shaoran-_

¿Qué? -Interrogó confundida-

_ ¿No te alegras de vernos?

_ Sí, mucho -Elevó su voz- Pero.. ¿Qué? -Murmuró- ¿Saben que más? Allá venden unos helados, tal vez así podamos hablar con más tranquilidad... -Rodó los ojos- Digo..

_ No te preocupes, sí. -Respondió la pelinegra-

_ Gracias.

Los 4 comenzaron a caminar, las 3 niñas se reían de incoherencias, o quizás 3 era mucho decir. Shaoran iba solo adelante y Sakura lo miraba desde atrás. con esa cara de seriedad perturbada, que siempre le debía poner, que nunca había puesto, que no quería poner tampoco, ya que por lo que luchó toda su vida era en todo momento tener esa cara de felicidad tan representante, y no perderle ni en la derrota, ¡pero no estaba pasando eso! Ya no la tenía! ¿Ser tan buena le afectó?

__ Solo estoy segura que -Pensó- Es algo que solo sabré yo -Sin quererlo lo dijo en voz alta._

_¿Ocurre algo?_

_Vamos a comprar los helados, Tomoyo y yo, espérennos.

_ Yo no quiero, gracias

_ Pues, más para nosotras. -Se encogió de hombros-

El silencio se tornó incómodo, Ella no hacía más que mirarlo a él y él, miraba hacia donde a sus ojos se les diese la gana, pero con ella no intercambiaban ni un saludo. así que la castaña se decidió a hablar.

_¿Y... Do..Donde se van a quedar? -Shaoran se mordió el labio inferior con incomodidad mirándola fijamente-

* * *

**Buenas noches, Días, depende, Card Captor's, Y díganme, ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Espero que les vaya agradando el Primer capítulo Oficialmente, ya que el otro fue un prólogo. Pues, **

**Les Diré un comentario cortito, "Ki Ni Naru Aitsu" son como los sentimientos de Shaoran a Sakura y "Arigatou" Los de Sakura a Shaoran ¿Han escuchado esas canciones? están bellísimas! Arigatou tiene una adaptación al latino que salió en la película, pero dura un minuto y tanto, yo supongo que todos debieron de haberla reconocido. Pero como esta historia será larga, agradezco tener la letra de 6 minutos, Por lo demás, eso es simple. Esa será como una introducción, por las ideas. **

**Dejen sus opiniones, un review, aún así sea el más corto, a mi me hace feliz nwn, díganme que les parece allí y yo tomaré en cuenta hasta cuantas veces respiraron mientras escribían en el cuadro. Yo estuve escribiendo toda la clase en mi cuaderno y como 1 hora en la PC así que me calculo 1 millón ok no (Por las dudas xD) Ya saben! Los quiero, y a partir de aquí, les mando saludos y hasta tomo las ideas más incoherentes que me hayan dicho, la imaginación parte de allí, sin más que decir, Pasen un buen fin de semana **


	3. Grises

**Si no llego a jurarte**

**C3: GrisxBlanco**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a las maravillosas CLAMP, aunque sus finales no me gustan. Aún así por el hecho de dar vida a Saku y Syao, las amo.**

* * *

**Aun me sigues gustando,**  
**tengo un dolor en el pecho, **  
**mi corazón no entiende **  
**que nuestra historia se acabo**

**entre las flores y el mar ****siempre esta el recuerdo de ayer... ****de ayer.**

_ Em -Pausó.- Yo tenía pensado bajo un puente -Tomó aire- Pero Meiling dijo que donde Daidouji.

_ Ah. Genial -Apartó la mirada-

_ ... Y ¿Como has estado?

_ Yo.. Yo muy bien, gracias... ¿Y tú?

_ También...

_ ¡Rayos! ¡Saqué de mi dinero para dejarlos a solas y no se hablan! -Chilló Meiling-

_ Lo sé... ¿Crees que estamos perdiendo tiempo? -Dijo casi en murmullo-

_ ¡Pues claro! ¡Ya sé! ¡Deben estar incómodos! Porque saben que en cualquier momento vamos a volver así que no tienen su libertad suficiente!

_ ¡Sí, eso ha de ser!

_ ¡Ya llegamos! -Gritó la Ojiroja, tan representante-

_ Ten -Tomoyo les entregó sus helados a ambos riendo por dentro-

_ Gracias

_ Gracias... _(Y también por el helado) -Pensó-_

_ ¿Vamos al parque que construyeron en la casa de Hiragizawa? -Sugirió la China-

Tomoyo suspiró apenada. -Sí

_ ¿Ocurre algo?

_ No -Repuso sonriendo- Vamos -Se adelantó-

Mei se levantó de hombros y la siguió

_ Creo que divertirnos un poco no nos haría mal -Sakura Entrecierra esos grandes ojos que tiene-

_ S..Si, No, no.

-Ella sonrió-

Unas dos horas después de entrar a ese lugar lleno de caras felices, Los 4 salieron, Las Dos pelinegras sin victoria y los dos castaños "Raros".

Caminaron de vuelta hasta la casa Kinomoto.

_ Oye, Shaoran, Me voy junto con Tomoyo -Avisó Meilin-

_Supongo que yo igual. -Respondió.-

_ No -Con tres de sus dedos lo corrió hacia atrás- No te gustaría estar en medio de una tarde de chicas

_ ¡Sí, allá no hay nada en lo que te diviertas! ¡Y existe la posibilidad de que te usemos como maniquí! -Agregó-

_No querrás que eso suceda ¿O Si?

_ ... _(Prefiero eso a tener que estar todo el tiempo con Sakura...)_

_ Creo que no, así que, Sakura, Espero que sigas cocinando rico -Le dijo con tono Sinvergüenza-

_ ¿Que? ¿Y..Yo? _(¡¿Quedarme con Shaoran, sola?!)_

_ Si, Kinomoto, Sigues siendo una despistada -Guiñó- Muy bien! Ya nos vamos! Shaoran, vuelve tarde! -Gritó alejándose- A menos de que para el instante de volver ya tengas otras cosas mejores que hacer -Susurró solo para ambas último, Tom Daidouji y Mei Li se frotaron las manos sonriendo maliciosas -

_... ¿Entramos?

_ Te sigo.

_ Oye... Tengo un postre -Pausa de 3 segundos- ¿Quieres?

_ ... Está bien, Gracias. -Respondió sonriendo-

Sakura entró a su habitación con disimulo, tratando de no despertar a Kero y sacó una manta, la apretó contra su cara y salió hacia la cocina. Tomó una tarta del horno, la llevó hasta la sala y comenzó a cortarla. Li, le observaba desde su asiento con incomodidad.

Cuando ella terminó,Shaoran miró instintivamente a uno de los cojines. No quería que Sakura se diera cuenta de que la estaba mirando, no sabía a donde mirar, giró sus ojos a todas direcciones pero sin voltear la cabeza, hasta un punto donde no tuvo nada más que mirar a Sakura, notó que ella lo estaba viendo fijamente, con nerviosismo y morbo.

A él se le igualó el rostro, de la misma forma en que le observaba ella.

_ ¿Sa...s..sabes Shaoran? Yo...Tú... A mi... Tengo que decirte algo, algo sumamente especial, es que tu..tu me...

-Shaoran alzó la mirada, haciendo contacto visual y apretando los dientes ligeramente-

_ ¡¿Pastel?! -Interrumpió "el peluche de felpa"-

La PostPareja saltó de sus asientos.

_ ¿Planeaban comerse el pastel sin mi? Ja..!... -Hizo una pausa muy confuso- ¡Pero si eres tú! ¿Desde cuando llegaste?

-El ojiamber lo miró con furia-

¡Era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad, ni en mis mejores sueños me podré librar de ti! -Protestó Kero-

_ Sakura, ¿Tienes un peluche que habla? -Lo agarró con el dedo pulgar e indice del pellejo- Oh, no, Solo es... Un peluche que habla.

_ Ajá... Voy a hacer la comida, permiso -Se paró entre risitas-

_ ¿Que haces en mi domicilio, Mocoso?

_ ¿Sabes lo gracioso que te ves insultándome? Cosa fea.

_ No vale la pena pelear con infantes como tú, yo solo voy a comerme mi pastel y espero que no me molestes, que eres un dolor de cabeza

_ Sigues siendo un glotón. -Interrumpió fastidiado-

_Así que ni pienses que te daré de mi pastel -Tomó el pastel que su "Ama" dejó encima y abrió una gran boca-

_ ¿Que te pasa? ¡No te compares conmigo! -Gritó-

_ ¡¿Como te atreves a insultarme, chiquillo?! -Exclamó-

_ ¿A quien le dices chiquillo? -Gritó aún más alto-

Kero se transformó en Kerberos Y lo aplastó.~

_ Si comparáramos mi físico con el tuyo, no eres nada más que un chiquillo horroroso

_ ¡Bájate, Me estás lastimando!

_ Es verdad, esa chiquilla también debe estar aquí, muero porque vea como es mi esplendorosa y maravillosa figura, seguro se sorprendería.

"Mi corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte que por un momento, pensé que me quedaba sin aire, pero tengo que responderle sobre mis sentimientos a Shaoran, de todos modos, tuve la oportunidad de volverlo a ver..."

Sakura se despidió de él, A las afueras de su casa:

_"Otro intento más, Otra vez más que intento hablarle, es interrumpida" _Sakura recordó la ocasión en el que ella terminó de ponerse la ropa confeccionada por su amiga, le preguntó su opinión, el dijo que le quedaba muy bien y dijo que tenía que decirle algo, tartamudeando y fueron interrumpidos, Cuando él se sacó el gorro y lo apretó entre sus manos para confesarle algo, y Kero la llamó para que "Posara", Otra vez cuando era la próspera de navidad y nuevamente Shaoran debía decirle algo importante que ella no entendía, cuando Yamazaki llegó a contar a que se debía el nombre de la navidad, Después cuando estaban en la nieve y ella le preguntó quien le gustaba, cuando sus palabras se atrevían a salir de su boca, ella pensó no ser la persona con la que se sienta más cómoda para contar algo como eso e interrumpió. _"De no haber sido tan ingenua, lo hubiese hecho sufrir menos, además, yo soy mil veces más expresiva que él, debería costarme menos".._

Shaoran, luego de que llegara el molestoso hermano de Sakura, Touya, le convenía más irse a dormir y no escuchar nada de lo que sea que estuvieran hablando Tomoyo y Meilin. Pensaba:

"_(¿Sa...s..sabes Shaoran? Yo...Tú... A mi... Tengo que decirte algo, algo sumamente especial, es que tu..tu me...) _¿Que habrá querido decir con eso? ¿Quería responderme? ¿O iba a decirme _(Tengo algo que decirte, algo sumamente especial, es que tu me das pena y estoy enamorada de otro_) ¿o algo como eso? ¿O que yo también le gusto? ¡¿Yo qué?!"

_ ¿Como crees que nos estará yendo en nuestro trabajo como Cupidos? -Preguntó Tomoyo emocionada, a Meilin-

_ ¡A estas horas han de estar besándose!

_ ¡Lo sé! ¡Somos muy buenas! -Se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a agitarse. A Meilin se le iba cayendo la sonrisa por una cara de tristeza.

*Él la ama a ella, además... El solo fue una prueba para mi, de lo que en realidad significa amar, me falta mucho aún" Volvió a sonreír.-

_ ¡Y planearemos su boda! -

_ ¡Claro! ¡Sillas con cintas! Ya me lo imagino -A Tomoyo comenzaron a brillarle los ojos y se puso una mano en la cara-

_ ¡Fuente de chocolate!

_ Siii -Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo-

-Sonó el timbre de la puerta-

_ Yo voy -Tomoyo salió de "la nube"- ¿Li? No te esperábamos tan pronto

-Pasa de largo- Tranquilas, no las voy a molestar, puedo dormir bajo la cama si quieres, Daidouji-

_"Así de suspensiva dejaba a Sakura cuando me tardaba años en confesarme ante ella? De no haber sido tan miedoso le hubiese hecho sufrir menos..."_

* * *

**_Hasta aquí, Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, dejen sus comentarios, en el próximo capítulo comienza la acción TwT Hasta ahora estoy siguiendo el orden de la Carta Sellada, pero estos capítulos se tratan de eso para no desbordarse de la carretera, Por lo cual, Yo crearé mi propia pelea porque siempre he tenido una montonera de ganas de hacer mi propia pelea que nadie se fija en la pelea, solo en el romance xD Ja._****_Quiero contarles que les traeré un fanfic de SCC para halloween así que esperenlo con ansias nwn Mañana mismo comenzaré a escribirlo, Sus Reviews son mi vida así que no me quiten el oxígeno _**

**_^O^ Saludos! Nos leemos pronto!_**


	4. Convivencia

**Si no llego a jurarte**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP, algunos salieron de mi cabeza, pero Sakura Card Captor y la gran mayoría del porcentaje de los personajes también.**

**"Convivencia"**

* * *

_ ¡¿Ay, demonios, que habrá ocurrido?! -Se quejó Meilin-

_ Déjamelo a mi

-Murmuraron las dos-

_ Oye, Li...

_ Puedes llamarme por mi nombre si quieres -Interrumpió-

_ Muchas gracias, No quiero que se me olvide -Pausó.- ¿Como va todo?

_ A que te refieres -Preguntó sin ganas-

_ Tú sabes a que... Al parecer no muy bien

_ ¿Es sobre Sakura? Pues ni bien ni mal, igual que siempre.

-Pestañeo- Ah, bueno, y ¿Que piensas hacer?

_ Nada, Si ella fue paciente conmigo tendré que ser paciente yo también

_ Pero has esperado 4 meses...

_Pero esos 4 meses fueron de ausencia, ahora viene la espera real.

_ Veo que, tal parece no te molesta nada, ya que después de todo si has estado bajo su fleco. Pero no lo creo ¿Estás ansioso?

_ Sí

_ Podrías ayudarle

_ No puedo ayudarme ni a mí mismo, pero si me ha querido decir algo, aunque siempre llega alguien u ocurre algo, me parece bastante familiar.

_ Igualmente, ¿No has notado en su expresión algún cambio, en ese momento?

_ Me sigue siendo difícil mirarle a los ojos, pero si.

_ No sé que hacer... -Suspiró-

_ De todos modos, gracias

_ ¿Por qué?

_ ¿Por qué? Siempre has sido mi consejera, Hiragizawa y tú son cupidos

_ Vaya... No pensé oír eso de tí para mí

_ Eso es poco.

Tomoyo puso una mirada de ternura y sonrió para sus adentros.

Luego de eso salió de aquella habitación dándole un ligero portazo a Meilin

_ ¡Ay, lo siento! -Murmuró-

_ No te preocupes

_ ¿Qué hacías ahí? No te molestes, ya sé

_ Eso mismo, detesto que me dejen en suspenso y esperarte sabiendo la cantidad que hablas sería un caos.

_ Entonces no es necesario decirte que habrá que dar tiempo

_ Me parece en un sentido y en el otro no. Enserio esta ciudad y este país me gustan mucho, y no quiero irme, ¡pero quiero que esos atolondrados se pongan de acuerdo de una vez!

_ Pienso como tú -Rió con tres dedos cubriendo su boca-

************Convivencia************

Ay -Dijo Sakura rascándose la cabeza- ¿Enserio eso pasó? -Preguntó con una gota en la cara-

_ ¡Si!

_ Tomoyo, esto es un poco incómodo...

_ ¿Bromeas? ¡Esto sería la película más exitosa del año! ¡Del siglo! -Respondió con ojos brillantes mientras Shaoran estaba extremadamente avergonzado allí atrás-

_ Daidouji... -Se metió a la conversación-

_ Tomoyo -Interrumpió-

_ Esto es ilegal... -Suspiró

_ No, no cuenta como ilegal, conseguí la copia del libro de leyes, de todos modos, tengo familiares que son abogados -Abrió su bolso y le puso un montón de papeles en las piernas, sacando desde el más alto para comenzar a leer-

_ No es necesario, pero...

_ ¡Déjenme! ¡Déjenme vivir mi sueño! -Protestó Tomoyo haciendo una pose dramática-

_ Está bien -Sonrió Sakura- De todos modos, Ya no importa, ¿Cierto, Shaoran? -Lo abrazó del cuello, como Meilin hace algún tiempo-

Él ya había olvidado que Sakura sabía sobre lo que sentía por ella desde hace meses, había olvidado que Tomoyo estaba allí y "La Esponja" También, Había olvidado donde estaba, Cuantos años tenía, como se llamaba y hasta su apellido, pero no había olvidado porqué había olvidado todo aquello. Toda su sangre se subió a su cara, y levantó el brazo derecho, rodeando la espalda de Sakura.

Tomoyo apresurada sacó su cámara y comenzó a grabar apresurada y nada disimuladamente.

Era el paraíso en la tierra, precisamente dentro de una habitación, los sonidos de autos siendo explotados que causaba Kero jugando a los videojuegos eran la música perfecta aunque fuesen los menos indicados, Los labios de ella ya podían sentir el alma de los labios de él, hasta que los dos fueron interrumpidos cruelmente junto con la voz de un hombre anunciando "Game Over" y unos golpes al televisor

_ ¡¿Que está haciendo Sakura con el mocoso?! -Reclamó el guardián del sello alterado-

_ ¡Kerberos!

_ ¡Kero! -Gritaron los dos más alterados aún, Al mismo tiempo que Tomoyo se ponía la mano que tenía disponible en la frente frustrada, pero sin dejar de grabar ya que contaría como algo gracioso para su gran "Película"-

_ ¡¿Qué?! Me volteé a presumir que ya iba a ganar el juego cuando te veo con este chiquillo haciendo cosas inapropiadas ¡y perdí! ¡Debería estarme quejando yo!

_ ¡No es cierto, Shaoran no es un chiquillo y no estábamos haciendo nada malo!

Kero fue a buscar un peluche de su tamaño e imitó lo que estaban haciendo los castaños con "Pasión", La menor Daidouji estaba grabando toda la escena entre risas; Kerberos se dio cuenta de esto y soltó enseguida a su "Acompañante"

_ ¡Borra eso ahora! -Exclamó avergonzado-

_ No quiero -Rió- ¡No seas así, no se lo mostraré a nadie!

_ Prometelo

_ Ya.. Lo prometo -Puso sus brazos atrás y cruzó los dedos-

Sakura y Shaoran se tiraron hacía atrás topando con la cama.

La venganza es bonita -Murmuró él-

¿Verdad? -Murmuró ella-

Iban a seguir con lo que estaban haciendo hace un rato en vista de que Kero y Tomoyo, pero más Kero, estaban distraídos.

Sakura acercó su rostro hacia el cabello de Shaoran

_ No sé, Pero Siempre me ha gustado mucho tu pelo

_ Y mi color favorito es el verde... ¿Y tus ojos son color...?

_ Verde -Respondió-

_ Si -Ambos hicieron tope, Ojo con Ojo, Nariz con Nariz, Boca con...

La puerta de la habitación se abrio de golpe, haciendo que Tomoyo y Kero dejaran de tironearse y Sakura con Shaoran se quedaran exactamente en la misma posición pero con caras perturbadas.

Aunque ninguno de sus dos rostros podía superar al que tenía Touya, inimaginable, era una mezcla de impresión, enojo e insulto hacia su persona:

_ ¡Hermano! -Se levantó de la cama sin aire al igual que Shaoran quien no sabía hacia donde mirar, donde fijara su vista estaría mal, así que solamente sonrió de forma estúpida-

_ ¿Que creen que estaban haciendo? -Preguntó de forma obvia conteniéndose-

_ ¡Nada! ¡Estamos ensayando!

_ ¿Para que...?

_ ¡Para una obra, sí, una obra! -Respondió rápidamente-

_ ¿De qué?

_ De... Del inicio de clases, por supuesto

_ ¡Ah, muy bien! ¿Cuando será? -Interrogó nuevamente de forma burlona-

_ Este sábado, pero olvidé que lo hicimos mal y por eso nos echaron

_ ¿Y tú, chiquillo, también lo olvidaste?

_ ¿Y-Yo? Si, también -Dijo nervioso-

_ Perfecto... Los dos olvidaron que debían participar en una obra, olvidaron que no los dejaron entrar a esa obra y de toda la obra estaban ensayando precisamente la escena más desagradable para la vista humana.

_ ¡Y para la vista de las bestias también! -Se unió Kero para defender a Touya-

_ Tu no alcanzas a ser trapos cocidos... -Murmuró pero todos le alcanzaron a oír-

_ ... ¡Si no me crees no es mi culpa! -Dijo Sakura, la única frase que le quedaba para defenderse-

_ Entiendo... Solo venía a decirte que llegó Yukito y trajo algunos pasteles, baja si quieres... Yo me quedaré con este maniático, así que no te preocupes...

_ ¿A quién te refieres con "maniático"? -Pregunto Shaoran cruzándose de brazos-

_ No había conocido a un mocoso de 12 años más "Agrandado" y Sin vergüenza, pero sin dejar de lado eso, más mocoso que tú, ¿A quién me puedo referir?

* * *

**Lamentablemente corto, pero hasta aquí. La acción comenzará en capítulos posteriores, en el siguiente habrá un acercamiento... Espero que les haya gustado y más que todo, me lo hiciesen saber para continuar.**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	5. ¿Predicción o Mal Sueño?

**_¿Predicción o mal sueño?_**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP, La serie igual._**

* * *

_"__Shaoran POV:_

_Mi madre me ha enviado nuevamente a Japón, no sé porqué, había vuelto hace apenas un mes, creo que he estado más tiempo en Japón que en China, y eso no me molesta, por el contrario, mi vida allá es aburrida, en Tomoeda tengo amigos, me incomoda decirlo al recordar que antes esa palabra para mí no existía, pero tendré que vivir con ella, lo prefiero."_

_ No has hablado en mucho tiempo -Comentó Meilin.-

_ No tengo nada de qué hablar.

_ ¿Estás enojado?

_ No.

\- Parece que sí, no te ves feliz, deberías estarlo

_ Hay algo que me inquieta, no sé porqué.

_ A mi no. Hasta lo que sé aún no te besas con Kinomoto -Dijo tranquila.-

Shaoran se volteó a verla con toda la sangre en la cara.

_ ¡¿Qué dices?! -Exclamó avergonzado-

_ ¿Qué tiene de malo?

_ ¡Eso a ti no te interesa!

_ ¡Déjate de gritar!

_ Inoportuna.

_ Aburrido.

_***Tomoeda***_

_Sakura estaba justo en frente de una casa antigua, no podía reconocer el lugar, estaba vestida con un vestido largo y blanco, corto y apretado en la parte de adelante, largo y suelto atrás. Su cuello estaba adornado con muchas joyas. En el brazo derecho tenía un tatuaje con un símbolo que nunca había visto y en el otro una palabra que ella conocía muy bien, más que a sí misma, corta pero valiosa._

_POV Sakura:_

_Decidí entrar a la casa, no la había visto nunca, pero, no lo sé, es extraño... A penas piso su interior se enciende fuego, no me gusta el fuego, aunque este no me toca, quiero salir pero no puedo, la puerta se cierra bruscamente y me bota ya que yo apenas había tocado el suelo de este lugar y estaba muy cerca de ella._

_Me pongo a caminar, se que tirar de la puerta será inútil, al final veo, veo a mucha gente conocida, entre ellos están mis amigos! estoy muy feliz de poder verlos, no comprendo nada pero quiero estar con ellos de una vez para preguntarles que ocurre._

_Comienzo a correr nerviosa pero alegre, el fuego me toca pero no siento nada, ¿Estaré muerta? Es posible, tendría que sentir este dolor pero nada, ¿Será magia? _

_Ellos me miran preocupados, me tropiezo con algo, o simplemente caigo por torpeza, levanto la cara, no los puedo ver, las llamas cubren mi vista, miro más arriba aún y me pongo de pie. Ahora no están, hay unas siluetas, no parecen peligrosos, se ven normales, pero las figuras se distorsionan con el humo que sale y parecen unos monstruos gigantes, parecía intocable, parecía un fantasma, pero el humo si me ahogaba, solo recuerdo caer de cabeza y sentir líquido, como "Agua"_

_FIN POV._

_¡_Sakura! -Gritó.-

_ ¡Cállate Kero! -Respondió enojada- ¡Gracias por despertarme! -Cambió su tono a uno muy sonriente-

_ ¡Claro que debes agradecerme! ¡Se te hace tarde para la escuela!

_ ¡Sí, cierto! -Se levantó de golpe y comenzó a vestirse.-

_ Irresponsable... -Suspiró-

_ Oye Kero mientras, quiero contarte algo, es un sueño muy extraño que tuve.

_ Dime

_ Es que era yo, vestida muy extraño

_ Tú siempre te vistes extraño, ¿Cual es la novedad?

_ Déjame terminar, tenía dos tatuajes, uno que no conozco y el otro era el apellido de Shaoran.

_ ¿Li? Puede ser un honor al mago Clow, porque ese mocoso ni unas ratas se merece, aunque no sería mala idea -Se puso en posición pensativa como estatua.- Puedes crear la carta de las ratas...

_ ¡Tú no escuchas nada! Bueno estaba en una casa con mucho fuego y no te cuento más porque eres un pesadilla. Tomaré desayuno y me iré, si quieres saber más consultame a la tarde.

_ ¡Sakura bestia!

_ ¡Peluche! -Le sacó la lengua- Vaya que se sintió bien, bueno, ¡Hasta más tarde!

_ Esta niña... Pero la haré pasar la vergüenza de su vida si se va a pasar de lista conmigo, ¡Nadie ofende al gran Kerberos y lo cuenta sin ocultar el rostro!

_ ¡Buenos días Sakura! -Saludó Tomoyo.-

_ Buenos días, Tomoyo

_ ¿Aún no te acostumbras al nuevo horario? Te ves cansada.

_ No -Respondió entre risas- Además anoche tuve un sueño extraño.

_ ¿Ah sí? ¿Un sueño extraño gracioso o tipo pesadilla?

_ Ojala hubiese sido gracioso

_ Cuéntame

_ Era yo con un vestido blanco puesto, Tenia dos tatuajes o marcas, uno en cada brazo

_ ¿Qué eran?

_ Uno no le entendí, el otro decía "Li".

_ Porqué ha de ser... -Comenzó a reír con rubor en las mejillas-

_ ¡Los tatuajes duelen mucho! Digo, me han contado... -Agregó cubriéndose la cara, con un rostro de terror exagerado -

_ ¡Me gustaría poder entrar a tu sueño y grabarte así!

_ Tomoyo -Dijo con una gota en la cabeza.-

_ ¡Perdón! Sigue.

_ Y entraba a una casa, y me quedaba encerrada, y adentro había fuego, pero el fuego no me hacía nada, era algo como un incendio, había humo y este si me afectaba, al final estaban todos ustedes pero de repente ya no estaban y fueron reemplazados por unos monstruos que solo vi la silueta pero estaban feos.

_ Vaya, qué extraño... Oye Sakura, si mal no recuerdo, tú... -Cortó su frase-

_Tomoyo POV:_

_"No quiero asustar a Sakura diciéndole que podría ser una predicción, además, cualquiera puede tener un sueño extraño de vez en cuando, ella ha estado pensando en muchas cosas, Mejor cállate Tomoyo"_

_ ¿Qué? ¿Que cosa?

_ No, nada, ¿Viste tele antes de dormirte?

_ La verdad es que n...

Kero se asomó por la ventana sonriendo como psicópata y saludando con la "mano"

_ ¡Yo creo que sí! -Exclamó y seguido dio un grito pequeño.-

_ ¿Que su...? ¡Kero! -Pronunció entre dientes.-

_ ¿Por qué gritaron? -Preguntó Chiharu acercándose-

_ ¡Chiharu! ¿Qué dices? No, nada -Respondió cubriendo la ventana.-

_ Estás extraña

_ ¿Cierto? Anoche dormí mal, tal vez se me quite después, solo necesito algo de sueño -Bostezó-

_ ¡Pero no te vayas a quedar dormida en clase! ¡Nos toca con el profesor Terada! -Apareció de la nada Rika-

_ Rika, oh, no, no, por eso no te preocupes

_ Perdón -Se rascó la cabeza-

_ No pasa nada malo, siempre es bueno tenerte en una conversación.

* * *

**Corto, pero era necesario subirlo ya. **

**¿RW? **


	6. Un niño nuevo

**Si no llego a jurarte**

**Capítulo 6: Un Niño nuevo**

**Disclaimer: La serie Anime y Manga de SCC pertenece a CLAMP**

* * *

_ Disculpe, profesor ¿Puedo salir un momento?,

¿Si? Muchas gracias -Se respondió a sí misma y salió del salón de clases-

X*X*X

¡Kero! ¿Eres idiota?

_ Pero Sakurita ya no hay nada que ocultar, para qué vivir engañando -Él se puso sus manos de peluche en la cintura mostrando relajo-

_ Las cosas no son tan simples, puede que Yukito y mi hermano sepan de ti, pero eso no significa que te vas a presentar ante mi salón

_Si juraste que tu hermano y su amigo solo eran unos sujetos comunes tal vez te estés equivocando de nuevo con respecto a algún compañero, como al niño de Inglaterra.

_ No, no, los conozco desde hace mucho y no hay sospechas ni de mí para ellos, ni de ellos para mí.

_ Si estás tan segura... -Hizo una pausa- ¿Me estás diciendo que vine hasta aquí por nada?

_ Deberías aprovechar, puesto que no hay nadie en la casa.

_ Pero tampoco hay que comer. Déjame estar en tu bolsillo, no haré cosas malas -Suplicó.-

_Está bien, pero me están esperando allá adentro.-

Dicho esto, entró corriendo al salón de clases y chocó con alguien.

_ Lo siento ¿Cuanto me tar...? -Se acomodó un tanto la cabeza y miró hacia el frente- ¡Shaoran! -En un impulso, se lanzó para abrazarlo, él correspondió al gesto y entre ambos aplastaron a Kero que se hallaba en el bolsillo de Sakura.-

_ Vine por una razón en especial -Miró de reojo a la Ojiverde- Y no puedo perder tiempo de clase así que estoy aquí, lamento la tardanza pero estaba revisando el asunto del uniforme y el resto. -Siguió explicando al profesor sin soltar a la joven y sin dejar respirar a Kero, a pesar de que se percató de su presencia hace rato-

_ Me parece perfecto, eso significa que en el caso de la señorita Meilin debe ser igual -Respondió el profesor.-

_ Así es -Asintió ella-

_ Hola, Meilin, ¡No te había visto! -Le saludó animosa Sakura-

_ Así lo veo, Kinomoto -Dijo entre risas- Buenos días para ti también -Sonrío-

_ Y bien, también tendremos un nuevo compañero. Pasa adelante, por favor.

Este obedeció.

Su nombre es Akuma Sukai.

El niño estaba dándole el frente a todos, dirigió su mirar a los penúltimos y últimos puestos, donde se sentaban Shaoran, Meilin, Sakura y Tomoyo.

Los observaba con gran desprecio. Sakura recordó la ocasión en la que conoció a "Cierta persona" ¡Sus miradas eran iguales!

Shaoran lo miraba a los ojos de forma fulminante, jamás le había agradado el hecho de conocer gente nueva, de ellos se podía esperar cualquier cosa, muchísimo menos si este alguien lo miraba, fuera dulce o fuera amargo, aún con todo el tiempo que pasó desde que vino por primera vez a Tomoeda, habían personas que sencillamente no toleraba... -Y sí, estaba pensando en solo un segundo, cuando una voz le interrumpió-

"Me recuerda a cuando nos conocimos" -Sakura le murmuró con risitas-

La expresión del niño nuevo cambió sorpresivamente a una de timidez e inseguridad.

Ante el comentario de Sakura, Shaoran sintió como se derrumbaba completamente por dentro, ¿Acaso SU Sakura estaba insinuando que ese mocoso iba a ser su mejor amigo como él, que ella se iba a enamorar de este como se enamoró de él? Él era rubio, su pelo no era como el que tenía él, era bastante casual, pero el fleco desordenado al igual que los bordes del cabello, y tenía los ojos de una profundidad gris, era de su tamaño, quizás un poco más bajo, pero de todos modos, Inaceptable, de repente le dieron unas ganas inmensas de morder la mesa y luego tirársela a ese entrometido, Todos los santos, ya podía imaginarse detallada esa escena tan placentera.

_ No me compares con un tipo tan feo como ese. -Respondió con una mano apoyándose la cara.-

_ Yo solo decía -Rió- No te enojes. -Sonrió-

_Dios, como amaba esa sonrisa..._

Y sobre sonrisas, ahora Sukai ahora se veía muy feliz, las palabras salieron por fin de su boca:

"Yo me llamo Akuma Sukai, pero pueden llamarme solo por Sukai, espero que seamos buenos compañeros"

_ Al parecer falta una mesa, lo bueno, es que hay mesas de sobra debido a que hace poco comenzamos el año escolar, Tú, Yamazaki y Li irán a buscar 5, hay que pedirlas en la oficina.

"Mierda" -Pensó Shaoran entre sí al oír su apellido.

**X*X*XUna vez afuera del salónX*X*X**

**_**Muy bien, yo iré a pedir las mesas y ustedes se quedan aquí esperando al encargado. -Yamazaki avisó antes de salir apresurado.-

Shaoran estaba distraído así que analizó el comentario un par de segundos después.

_Espera Yamazaki -Dijo estirando su mano inútilmente. Su amigo a veces se ponía odioso, tenía en claro que él tampoco quería quedarse solo con aquel niño, pero no era necesario traicionarlo así-

"Al menos podré averiguar más sobre este sujeto" Se dijo a sí mismo optimista.

Sukai volvió a tener la mirada con la que se presentó en primera ocasión.

**ShaoranPOV: **_**Este tipo no merece tener mi puño clavado en su nariz, pero se lo está buscando...**_

_ Cambia tu cara, ¿Acaso te la dejaron así de niño? -Le dijo enojado sin pensarlo.-

_ Vaya, ¿te molesta mi rostro? -Contestó al instante-

_ Sí, eres un odioso ¿Te debo algo?

_ La misma pregunta te hago yo a ti, es mi primer día en esta basura, ¿Y tú ya me odias?

_ No me conoces baboso, deja de mirarme de esa forma.

_ Oblígame.

_ ¡Imbécil! -gritó-

_ Perdón -Sonrió él con mucha sinceridad- Es cierto, no nos conocemos. ¿Cual es tú nombre?

-Shaoran alzó una ceja incrédulo- Para ti soy Li, y de todos modos no creo que nos hablemos mucho.

_ Yo creo que si, que hablaremos mucho ambos, ¿Por qué te haces tanto de rogar? Solo es un nombre y de seguro es horrible.

_ Es mi maldito nombre y yo decido si decírtelo o no, hubiera amado no oír el tuyo pero lamentablemente si me lavo los oídos.

_ Ah, entonces déjalo, al menos una vez durante todo este año alguien lo mencionará.. -Se rindió completamente sereno.-

_ ¿Si te doy un golpe en la cabeza se te va a arreglar el seso fallado que tienes? -Ese chico estaba bastante loco hasta el punto de vista de cualquiera, su personalidad cambiaba de repente.-

_**"Si de principio ya me cayó mal peor ahora..." -**__Pensó Shaoran-_

A pesar de todo, Sukai contestaba de forma elegante e intimidante, muy calmada, no alcanzó a responder, ya que llegó Yamazaki acompañado por un encargado con paso bastante apresurado.

_ Lo siento -Susurró el pelinegro dirigiéndose al castaño-

_ Vamos a buscarlas, pronto. -Dijo el mayor-

_ Sí -dijeron los tres-

Sukai habló al oído de Shaoran durante el camino: "Te estoy respondiendo a ti, y digo que sí, ¿nos vemos en el descanso?"

_ Claro.

_ Llegamos, mocosos, Cada uno llevará una y yo llevo dos.

Cada uno sacó una y comenzaron a caminar de regreso.

_ Pero dense prisa

_ ¿Está de mal humor, señor? -Preguntó Yamazaki-

_ A nadie le gusta su trabajo, niño.

...

**X*X*XDe vuelta, En el salónX*X*X***

_ ¿No crees que tiene mucha fuerza, Tomoyo? -Dijo Sakura con una mano en el mentón y una sonrisa "soñada"-

_Claro que sí Sakura, sigue sonriendo así, por favor -Asintió Tomoyo teniendo su cámara de vídeo oculta

_ ¿Que haces Tomoyo? Te pueden descubrir..

_ Daidouji, lo mismo de siempre -Agregó Meilin, a quien Tomoyo también enfocó-

_ ¿Que tiene de malo? El profesor está distraído -Río maliciosa-

Shaoran finalmente llegó y se sentó bastante y notablemente enojado.

Las tres chicas que lo rodeaban se miraron las caras.

_ Oye Shaoran, ¿En el descanso me vas a contar con detalle porque estás aquí nuevamente, verdad? -Le preguntó ilusionada-

_ Oh.. -Se le vino a la cabeza la escena de hace rato- Si... Claro.

**X*X*XEn el patio de la escuelaX*X*X***

**_** Bueno, ahora dinos.

_ Habla mocoso, no es que me interese tu vida, pero viniste de forma repentina, Ah, y Sakura, para la próxima guarda algún alimento en tu bolsillo, morí de hambre allí adentro. -Dijo Kero sentado de piernas cruzadas-

_ Y dilo por favor, te pregunté en el viaje y te hacías el dormido -Reclamó Meilin-

_ No hay mucho que decir, solamente, que mi madre me llamó a su habitación, y...

De un momento, se apareció Sukai frente a ellos;

_ ¿Te estás escondiendo? -Se dirigió a Li-

_ Estoy a plena luz de sol, pero estoy hablando con mujeres, algo que tú no harías ni en mil años.

_ Pero al menos se respetar a las damas, así que tú y yo nos iremos a otro lugar.

_ Perfecto -Shaoran se puso de pie, volteó la mirada para observar a unas Tomoyo, Meilin y Sakura confundidas- Sakura, hablaremos a la tarde con más tranquilidad...

-Murmuró y se alejó junto con el niño nuevo-

* * *

**Gracias por leer,**

**¿Opiniones? ¿Blanco con Dorado o Azul con Negro? Tengan buenas noches!**


	7. ¡Míos!

**Si no llego a jurarte**

**Ch.7 ¡Míos!**

**Disclaimer: SCC pertenece a CLAMP**

* * *

_ Muy bien ¿Que mierda quieres? -Preguntó Shaoran golpeando tierra-

_ Quiero que me des una golpiza. -Respondió serenamente-

_ ¿Qué? -Shaoran rio-

_ No es una broma, golpéame, y yo te golpearé a ti.

_ Ya quítate, ridículo, estoy ocupado -Quiso pasar de largo, siendo interrumpido-

_ ¿Sabías que los hombres que se juntan de forma amigable con un grupo de chicas tienen indicios de homosexualidad?

_ Interesante, pero las estupideces solo le resultan a Yamazaki.

Sukai le dio una bofetada a Shaoran con la velocidad del rayo, dejándolo perplejo por unos segundos.

_ ¡Ay! ¡Te ofendí! -Dijo el castaño burlándose-

_ Lamento ese golpe tan poco hombre que te proporcioné, ahora si te haré llorar.

El rubio dio una patada en el estómago de su rival, haciéndolo retroceder. Shaoran le dio un golpe lleno de ira en su boca sacando gotas de sangre de esta y pegándolo a la pared, Sukai lo empujó, tirándose junto con él al suelo y dándose repetidos golpes y esquivando la mayoría, haciendo que los puñetazos dieran contra el suelo, Shaoran tomó el cabello de este otro y rápidamente pasó su brazo por la nariz de este golpeándolo con el codo, Sukai se levantó junto con él, lo empujó a ese muro y por un momento el conflicto se calmó.

_ Mírate, eres horrible, no sé cómo le puedes gustar a una señorita tan bella como Sakura

_ Kinomoto -Corrigió él- Para ti es Kinomoto, y si yo soy feo, imagina como estarás tú... Retráctate imbécil

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Ningún hombre tiene derecho a alagarla -Dijo sonriendo de a poco, recordando a Eriol y apareciendo una gota en su frente- Solo yo -Agregó con orgullo-

_ Pero a mí me gusta ella, ¿No puedo? ¿Tiene novio?

_ Si... -Respondió Shaoran cabizbajo completamente rojo- Y no, ¡No puedes! -Gritó para darle un golpe con la rodilla en el estómago y alejándose furioso-

Pasos más allá, se detuvo y volteó, a observar como el chico estaba sujetándose de la pared con una mano mirándolo con el miedo recorriendo su alma.

_ No puede ser... Cuando pensé que se le había arreglado el cerebro -Resopló Shaoran nervioso acercándose desconfiado-

El castaño fue tomado del brazo -¿Que te ocurrió?- Preguntó Yamazaki

_ Nada ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

_ A la sangre que hay en tu ropa. -Apuntó-

Era cierto, sobre todo, la sangre de su cara había caído y manchado toda la parte superior blanca del uniforme

_... Me caí en el baño

_ Soy mentiroso, no ingenuo, habla enserio -Dijo ayudándolo a limpiarse-

_Maldita sea _-Pensó- No lo sé, ya basta Yamazaki, no vengo a la escuela a que me metan en un interrogatorio

_ Solo preguntaba, si te sirve de algo, a mí tampoco me agrada el niño nuevo.

_ Agh, Está bien, él y yo nos agarramos a patadas en el suelo -Admitió su derrota-

En ese momento, el timbre avisó que era momento de volver a clases, para empeorar todo

_ ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

_... Ni idea.

_ Mira, ya se fue.

_ ¡Podría estarme acusando con el profesor! ¡O tal vez ya le dijo! ¿Hace cuánto que no está allí? ¡No puedo entrar a la sala, van a asesinarme! ¿Has visto a mi madre cuando está enojada? Es el demonio, ¿Que haré cuando deba mostrarle la libreta? ¿Qué pasa si la mandan a llamar por teléfono a Hong Kong? Ese niño está cavando mi tumba, ¡él no sabe lo que es tener una madre estricta, por eso le es tan fácil! -Entró en pánico al mismo tiempo de caminar hasta el salón-

_ Oye... -Intentó hablar el pelinegro-

_ Cállate y ayúdame a escoger la canción que pondrán en mi funeral.

_ Oye, ya llegamos, será mejor que entremos o nos pondrán falta y será peor, además no puedes escapar por mucho que quieras, pierdes el tiempo

_ Muy bien, pero si me ocurre algo, te echaré la mitad de la culpa.

_ Que llorón -Rio con Shaoran escondido detrás entrando lentamente, fue a dejarlo hasta su puesto y el resto ya sería su responsabilidad, Tomoyo se dio cuenta de inmediato y Meilin apenas lo miró para pedirle unas hermosas explicaciones, Sakura se dio vuelta y con su sonrisa de cielos, pegó la cabeza contra la de él y saludó completamente despistada

"¡Hola! ¿No tuviste tiempo para volver? ¿Qué hacían?"

Él, por su parte, estaba muriendo de nervios, Tomoyo dejándole un papel en la mesa preguntando "Que le había pasado", Meiling con sus ojos clavados encima, conteniéndose, esperando una respuesta, Sakura en frente sin pestañear.

Llegó el profesor en el instante más indicado, O no, era peor aún, ahora toda la clase se habría enterado que el primer día, ya estaba en discordia.

_ Buenas tardes, Clase ¿Tuvieron un recreo agitado?

No dejó responder- Me enteré de un inconveniente que hubo en el patio, Donde estuvieron metidos dos alumnos míos.

Sakura volteó la cabeza ordenando su mente, su compañero seguía mirando a la mesa, intentando ignorar su alrededor.

_ Levántense los dos.

Shaoran puso una mano en la mesa como apoyo, echó la silla hacia atrás y se levantó

La oji-verde sintió alboroto a sus espaldas, que mala suerte tan grande…

_ Vaya –Resopló Terada-

_ No fui solo yo, levántate, cobarde. –Se quejó mirando a la nada-

Sukai repitió el paso de Shaoran y dejó su asiento.

_ No lo esperaría de ti, te ves y te has dado a conocer como un alumno tranquilo y bueno –Comentó el profesor-

_ Li me sacó de quicio –Se defendió el rubio-

_ Él es un retrasado –Bufó Shaoran-

_ Ya basta, en estos tiempos no podemos comportarnos así, yo creo que una situación así era predecible, así que como soy un sujeto de "buen humor" no les diría algo, pero el director está enterado, no soy tan idiota como para mandarlos solos, ¿Alguien responsable se ofrece a acompañar?

Sakura levantó la mano, aprovechando la oportunidad, sacó una cajita rosada de su mochila y los acompañó a la oficina del director en completo silencio los tres.

El director les dio una hoja pidiéndoles que fuera firmada por su madre o padre.

_ Mis padres están mue… -Shaoran interrumpió el comentario-

_ ¡Mi madre está en Hong Kong! Y cuando vea esto va a golpearme. –Se quejó mirando la hoja con desprecio-

_ Silencio ¿Quién está a cargo de Akuma?

_ Vivo solo con mi hermano, pero mi abuelo puede venir, no se encuentra tan lejos

_ ¿Eres Inglés, cierto?

_ Así es, señor –Asintió Sukai-

_ Li, ¿Puede venir tu mayordomo?

_ Él no está en Japón –Cruzó los brazos alzando las cejas-

_ Eso no es un problema –Se burló aquel viejo- Esto irá en tu informe, Akuma tiene un apoderado a su cargo, así que no será necesario.

Shaoran sufrió un mini-infarto ante tal comentario, dio un grito ahogado.

_ No quiero oír ninguna queja –Dijo el antes de que el chino pudiese alegar-

_ Pero…

_ ¡Ninguna queja! Vayan a la enfermería antes de que nos demanden. –Dicho eso, Los echó-

_ Maldita sea –Shaoran se fue reclamando y murmurando un sin fin de palabras al aire que ni él entendía, seguido por Sakura-

Una vez fuera de la enfermería, Sukai sugirió entrar el primero, diciendo que él parecía ser "menos demoroso"

Sakura y Shaoran quedaron atrás en suma incomodidad, se sentaron en una banca mirando en distintas direcciones, la chica abrió aquella caja rosada

_ Acércate –Ordenó ella- Podemos hablar con más tranquilidad a la tarde, pero promételo –Dijo triste pasando una gasa por la boca de este y poniéndole venditas-

Shaoran alzó el dedo meñique- Es una promesa. –Dijo-

Sakura sonrió de oreja a oreja y juntó su dedo pequeño con el de él.

_ ¡Qué gusto! –Exclamó ella-

_ Lo siento por lo de hoy –Se disculpó él-

_ No importa, pero ten cuidado, recuerda que no lo conoces, pudo haber sido peor –Respondió dulcemente-

Demonios, ella era perfecta.

Sukai salió por la puerta con cara de pocos amigos y caminando directo al salón, ignorando a Shaoran, sonriéndole pesadamente a Sakura.

"_Shaoran debe contarme tantas cosas, estoy impaciente"_ Pensó la Kinomoto caminando con una sonrisa.

Llegaron a su destino, la sala, uno antes que el otro.

Tomoyo estaba ahogada en mariposas.

_ Oye, parece que la enfermera te dio preferencia –Le comentó Daidouji al chico sentado detrás de su mejor amiga-

_ Shaoran no andes en estupideces –Resopló Meilin- Oye, ¿Y qué hay con esas vendas con corazones? ¡¿Qué enfermera te tocó?!

_ Una que no trabaja… -Tomoyo miró de reojo a Meilin haciéndola entender-

_ Así que… ¡Kinomoto, por Dios! ¡Ay, que romántico! –Sus ojos brillaron con una graciosa sonrisa de gato-

_ ¿Hoe? ¡No! ¡Son las únicas que había! –Dijo excusándose, como un tomate, con Shaoran atrás muriendo de vergüenza-

_ Claro –Molestaron la oji roja y la oji azul al mismo tiempo para luego callarse y dejar a Terada seguir con la clase-

_ ¿Señorita Li, puede decirme lo que acabo de explicar?

_ Claro, permítame abrir el cuaderno. _"Maldición" -_Pensó Mei-

_ ¿No apuntaste nada, cierto? –Murmuró Su compañero de al lado, nadie menos que Sukai-

_ No –Se resignó a decir-

_ Ten. –Él le presto sus apuntes muy disimuladamente, con una sonrisa, ella leyó cambiando las palabras y resumiendo, todo resultó bien-

A la salida, Sakura, Shaoran, Meilin y Tomoyo iban por el centro tomando un helado.

_ ¿No duele? –Preguntó Sakura tímidamente-

_No –Shaoran sonrió- Gracias.

_ Ay, qué bueno.

_ ¿Y cuál fue el problema con el niño Inglés? –Preguntó Tomoyo-

_ Sí, confiesa –Agregó Meilin-

_ ¿Qué? –El chino se puso rojo hasta el alma- ¡Nada! Como dije, ese niño es retrasado. –Se cruzó de brazos orgulloso-

_ ¿Y Por qué? –Siguió Daidouji-

_ ¿No han visto como se pone Bipolar? ¡Él fue el que quiso pelear inicialmente! Lo que yo menos quiero es perder el tiempo con esta clase de sujetos

_ No me parece tan malo –Comentó Meilin en voz baja-

_ ¿Qué? –Los 3 amigos preguntaron al mismo tiempo, la rodearon-

_ ¡No me asfixien! –Chilló molesta-

_ ¡Oh! ¿Entonces te agrada? –Preguntó Tomoyo con su cámara en mano-

_ ¡Te gusta! –Sakura meneó los dedos-

_ ¿Es enserio? –Preguntó Shaoran asqueado-

Hicieron caso omiso cuando Meilin dijo que no la asfixiaran.

_ ¡No! Solamente me cae bien… -La Li hizo un puchero mirando al suelo-

_ ¡La amistad Hombre y Mujer es imposible, mi amiga! –Tomoyo juntó a Sakura y Shaoran dándoles un codazo-

_ ¡Ni si quiera es eso! Solamente estoy agradecida, me salvó en Historia. –Dijo juntando la punta de sus dos dedos índices.

A Shaoran ya se le había derretido el helado y estaba ensuciándose sin tomar atención.

El primer tipo que le había caído mal desde ese último día que llevaba en Tomoeda, resultó ser el mismo tipo que le cayó bien a SU prima, desde ese último día que llevaban en Tomoeda.

Era una maldición.

Le decían que uno de todos sus defectos, era el ser realmente posesivo, Pero... ¡Meilin era su prima! Con todas sus letras, también se habría enfadado si le hubiera ocurrido a Tomoyo, su mejor amiga consejera, O a Yamazaki, la única persona tan molesta que él toleraba, ¡Inclusive a Eriol, el hombre más loco de este planeta! Hasta había dado el golpe final solo porque él se metió con Sakura, Ya los adoraba, no podía permitir que esa rareza… se los quitara.

* * *

**UP! Hasta aquí!**

**Saben que es algo feo? Guardar el documento, y que al abrirlo todo se vea en blanco... Terrible, No? Pero bueno, he tomado la bondad propia y ajena de volverlo a escribir y todo ha salido bien**

** Espero que todos hayan tenido una bonita semana santa (Y que les hayan dado huevitos) **

**Reviews! Muchas gracias**


	8. El inicio del ¿fin?

**Si no llego a jurarte**

**Ch8: El inicio del... ¿fin?**

**Disclaimer: La serie de manga y anime, SCC, pertenece plenamente a CLAMP**

* * *

Al otro día en la sala de clases, llegó de los primeros, Sukai, con su mirada seria, seguido por varones que llegaron rato después.

_ Buenos días –Uno se apoyó con flojera en su mesa-

_ ¿Y qué te pasó a ti? Estás molido –Interrogaron- ¿Por qué te peleaste con Li ayer?

_ ¡Oh, ya sé, Li te encontró besándote con Kinomoto! –Dijo uno de los compañeros que lo rodeaban-

_ ¡Acaba de llegar a esta escuela y lo están metiendo en sus chismes! –Entró Chiharu con pose de jarra- Son peores que Yamazaki

_ Queremos saber ¿Tú qué opinas, Yamazaki?

_ Que los dos estaban teniendo una batalla a causa de que nuestro compañero Sukai no quería creer en la existencia de los aliens. –Analizó el pelinegro- A Shaoran le quedó claro que no somos la única especie inteligente en este universo y que estamos rodeados por otros seres desconocidos fuera de este planeta, por lo que seguramente se enojó al darse cuenta que tú no pensabas lo mismo que él… ¿No creen?

Cuando Yamazaki se dio cuenta todos estaban callados mirándolo

_ Tiene sentido… -Comentó uno-

-Chiharu agarró de la oreja a Yamazaki y se lo llevó consigo- Mejor vamos a sentarnos

_ Eso es cierto –Comentó Sukai en voz baja-

_ ¡¿Cierto?! –Repitió Chiharu incrédula soltando a su "amigo", quién meneó los dedos con victoria-

_ Se los dije, no debió ser algo grande, Shaoran es un enojón –Rio uno de los tres compañeros que le acorralaban en un círculo alrededor de la mesa-

_ ¿Entonces no te encontraron besándote con Kinomoto?

En ese momento llegó Shaoran junto a Sakura y detrás Tomoyo con Meilin, los cuatro alcanzaron a oír ese comentario.

El niño dejó su rostro caer mientras maldecía su suerte. Shaoran lo miró con esa cara, que significaba que su amistad se podía ir de un momento a otro y que lo asesinaría por muy bien que le cayera.

Sakura estaba confundida y avergonzada, Tomoyo se reía pícaramente, Meilin miraba todo sin decir nada

_ ¡Buenos días a los cuatro! –Se zafó-

_ ¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿Sakura besándose con…? –Interrogó el castaño-

_ ¿Ah? ¡Nada! Era una broma, es que… Me impresioné, bueno, de la forma en que ustedes se dieron una paliza ayer ¿No?

Sakura se puso roja al entender que quería decir y más porque Tomoyo estaba grabando todo.

Shaoran volvió a su naturalidad y sonrió con placer al recordar lo sucedido, luego de eso fueron a sentarse ya que había llegado el profesor con una gran sonrisa.

_ Buenos días a todos

_ Buenos días –Respondieron-

_ Para comenzar el día déjenme decirles que tenemos un nuevo compañero… Pasa por favor

_ ¡Qué bueno es verlos otra vez! –Eriol sonrió acompañado de toda la clase, hasta de Shaoran-

_ Ya nos conocíamos, solo debo presentarte a otro alumno que llegó el día de ayer, levántate por favor. –Pidió Terada-

_ Me llamo Sukai Akuma, es un gusto.

_ Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, es un gusto también.

Ambos se saludaron de mano.

Dicho eso, pasó a su puesto, al lado de Meilin, atrás

_ Ah, tú eres ese niño, eres la reencarnación de Clow ¿Verdad? ¡Genial! –Comentó su compañera sin dejarlo responder-

_ Claro, Y usted es la Señorita Meilin Li. –Sonrieron al mismo tiempo-

Las clases fueron normales, hasta que se cortó la luz, lo cual no fue mucho problema, aparte de que el día era oscuro y más de uno se quedó dormido…

A la tarde, todos se fueron caminando juntos, dando una gran vuelta por los alrededores. Hablando y riendo sobre cosas sin sentido, aprovechando el reencuentro sin que importase el hecho de estar a oscuras.

Cada vez oscurecía más, entonces fue cuando se separaron y cada uno volvió a sus casas. Excepto Sakura con Shaoran, Meilin se fue a quedar con Tomoyo ya que la semana había llegado a su fin.

_ Shaoran…

_ ¿Sí?

_ Hoy es un día muy bello –Dijo Sakura completamente inspirada mirando hacia el cielo gris y con síntomas de tormenta-

_ Claro que lo es, es perfecto –Respondió él levantando la vista, los focos de la ciudad no encendían, era un apagón total… No se veía nada, ¿Y?-

_ Eriol dijo que solo había regresado porque se aburrió –Sakura rió-

_ Y esa profesora también está aquí… -Dijo Shaoran con la boca a un lado-

_ ¡Cierto! Vaya, la profesora Mizuki está aquí, al igual que Nakuru y Spi ¡Qué bien! –Sakura jaló a Shaoran del brazo y ambos comenzaron a dar vueltas- ¿No te parece lindo?

Él solo sonrió

En un momento, Shaoran se detuvo, sin dejar de soltar a Sakura, ella lo miró extrañada cada vez más sonrojada.

_ Sakura –Él tomó su mano. Cerrando los ojos, Ambos quedaron el completo silencio, los tremendos ojos de Sakura estaban llenos de brillo y su rostro estaba hechizado en el tiempo. Shaoran estaba pegado sintiendo esa calidez. Inhaló todo el aire que pudo, y habló…

_ ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Sakura exhaló para librar la intensidad, se tapó el rostro… Sonrió, y ahora el brillo de sus ojos iba cayendo por sus mejillas- Perdón

Se disculpó. -¡Claro que sí, quiero ser tu novia!

Ella se echó a sus brazos, él la levantó.

Con los dos balanceándose en un solo columpio, se había hecho de noche… Aquella tarde había sido fantástica, aquel día había sido fantástico, Tal vez demasiado, pero el tiempo volvió por unos momentos, y Sakura lo pensó… Y entonces se dio cuenta que estaba en un parque lleno de árboles, sin focos encendidos, con la oscuridad nocturna, estaba nublado, todo indicaba que ¡Que habían fantasmas!... Pero una cosa más… Estaba con Shaoran

Perfecto entonces, se aferró a él como un koala, casi botándolos del columpio. Entonces lo comprendió… Sakura no dejaría de ser Sakura.

Él se levantó, aún sin dejar de tomarla en brazos y comenzó a caminar.

_ ¿A dónde vamos, Shaoran? –Preguntó ella tiernamente-

_ A mi casa.

_ ¿Hoe?

_ Claro… Si tú quieres –Respondió volteando la cabeza-

_ No eso, digo sí, sí quiero –Tartamudeó-

_ ¿Pero…?

_ Pero, bueno, tengo que llamar a mi papá, si te preguntas por mi hermano, él llegará tarde o seguramente no lo hará.

_ Te prestaré mi teléfono, pero, ¿Qué hay del peluche?

_ Kero ha estado todo el día solo, seguramente ya se comió toda la nevera, así que no me preocupo

El castaño sonrió conforme. –Perfecto entonces.

Caminando más allá, finalmente llegaron a la entrada del departamento.

_ ¿De verdad, volviste al departamento, otra vez, en Tomoeda…? –Susurró Sakura-

_ Claro –Sonrió- Y vas a quedarte conmigo esta noche

-Sakura miró bendita, hacia la nada- Estoy feliz -Terminó de decir-

_ Yo también –Respondió devolviendo una mirada-

Los dos entraron, el interior era grande…

Shaoran le prestó el celular a Sakura, y salió del cuarto a buscar las luces de emergencia. Ella llamó a Fujitaka:

_ Hola Papá… ¿Cómo estás? –Se escuchaba en el exterior-

_ Sakura, algo preocupado, ¿Dónde estás?

_ Estoy con Shaoran, yo…

_ ¿De verdad? ¡Genial! ¿Te vas a quedar allá, cierto? Es muy peligroso venir con este apagón.

_ Yo… -Sakura afirmó agitando la cabeza como si su padre la estuviese viendo- Si –Murmuró-

_ Perfecto, hija, al menos estás en una casa, te quedarás allí con él, y regresas mañana ¿bien? –Dijo él de lo más convencido-

_ ¡Gracias!

-Fujitaka sonrió- Buenas noches

_ Muy buenas noches, papá

Sakura colgó, y sintió un pinchazo terrible, un golpe de corriente que parecía querer arrancarle la mano. Hizo un pequeño chillido, y de un tiro, lo lanzó lo suficiente para acabar con esos segundos de dolor. Se quedó mirando fijamente ese aparato y lo tomó delicadamente, dejándolo sobre la mesa. Suspiró.

Shaoran entró desde la oscuridad con unos focos que no había instalado y pensaba hacer por el hecho de que la falta de luz es un mal escenario para una persona que temía a los espíritus, pero quizás solo pondría una en el baño ya que el resto no era necesario…

_ Sakura, te oí gritar –Comentó- ¿Qué ocurrió?

_ ¡Nada grave!

_ Bueno… Veo que no tuviste que decir mucho –Dijo tiernamente Shaoran-

_ Mi papá es muy amable –Continuó risueña-

_ Oye… Puedes hacer lo que quieras, de todos modos… ¿Qué quieres comer?

_ Yo, bueno, hemos comido mucho, ¿No crees? –Río con una mano en la mejilla-

_ De hecho… Pero la noche es joven, ¿No quieres unas galletas con leche para conciliar el sueño?

_ Está bien

_ Entonces vamos…

Los dos se tomaron de la mano, Shaoran fue a la cocina, recogió las cosas y para la sorpresa de Sakura, no prendió una luz, ni se sentaron, fueron directamente al habitación… La habitación con ese gran balcón…

Él dejó las cosas sobre la mesa de noche, abrió la cama y miró a la chica, cruzaron miradas.

Shaoran caminó hacia el otro lado y abrió un closet- Te prestaré mi ropa, toma la que te acomode. ¿Si?

Sakura no respondió, otra vez, cruce de miradas, acaba en una sonrisa. Shaoran abrió grandes los ojos, se sintió un idiota descortés…

_ ¡¿Quieres que lo haga yo?! –Preguntó rápida y nerviosamente como si hubiese violado la ley-

_ No, perdón –Respondió tranquila-

Sintió un alivio, al menos no lo había arruinado.

Ambos terminaron de quitarse la ropa de escuela, y seguido de eso…

_ Tú primero –Dijo el castaño estirando la mano-

_ La cama es tuya…

_ Lo mío es tuyo…

El sonido del viento nocturno, el apagón hasta lo que ellos sabían ciudadano, el hecho de que podría ocurrir cualquier cosa poco agradable, el rugido de los perros, algunos vecinos reclamando por los pasillos, y el agotador pero bien utilizado día… Dejaron a Sakura en cuya cama que ella tanto deseaba estar, a Shaoran con una sonrisa satisfecha y sin darse cuenta, a su lado instantáneamente.

Entre risas, comenzaron a jugar a la comida como el espíritu de infante que pese a todo seguían teniendo y era bastante agradable.

Al término, se miraron en silencio. Sin pestañear.

Esos ojos tan profundamente verdes, y grandes, brillantes, eran un paraíso infinito, podía estarlos viendo toda su vida… Esos ojos ámbar, como un lobo, tan perfectos, enloquecedores, no necesitaba nada más que poderlos contemplar hasta la muerte.

Ahora… pensándolo, la suerte de tenerse era tan perfecta, que… que iban sintiendo menos timidez y solamente, había que disfrutarlo

De nube en nube, y viento en viento, cada vez más se iban acercando, hasta terminar abrazados, durmiendo.

**3: 41 A.M**

Algo en la tierra comenzó a temblar, no se podía notar, pero cada segundo era valioso, cada segundo que trascurría significaba que cada vez era más evidente lo que podría venir.

Todo comenzó con unos golpes en la ventana, una sacudida. Sakura abrió un ojo, lograba ver un pedazo de la habitación, todos sus sentidos estaban perfectamente hundidos en Shaoran, no le tomó importancia, hasta que cuando estaba a punto de entregarse a Morfeo, algo que provenía de la cocina, era…

El caer de los platos. Despertó a su acompañante para entrar en sí y darse cuenta de que solo había sido un temblor.

Shaoran se sentó por unos momentos, al igual que ella, no pasaba nada, hasta que las lámparas del comedor empezaron a sentirse ir de un lado a otro, y tal vez posteriormente, si los mili-segundos se respetan como "tiempo"… El tan bien construido departamento comenzó a agitarse bruscamente, perseguido por la exasperación de la gente, tanto del interior como del exterior, el tiempo se paralizó en un momento donde solo se podía sentir el ambiente en lugar de actuar. Acababa un terremoto inmenso

* * *

**Gracias por leer. Bueno, en el próximo capítulo comienza todo, y por supuesto, que fue de los demás en ese momento, aparte de Sakura y Shaoran, la causa, el porqué. De corazón! gracias! **


End file.
